Fireball (ability)
'' (GBA).]] Fireball , also known as Fire Ball and Flame Ball, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually an enemy ability, and consists of dealing Fire-elemental damage to party members. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Fireball is an enemy attack that does Fire-elemental damage to one or more party members. Fireball has a power of 50 with a hit rate of 150, and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Final Fantasy VII Fireball is an enemy attack that does minor Fire magic damage to a party member at the cost of 3 MP. It is only used by the Bomb when it has grown at least once. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Fireballs is an enemy ability used by Arachnero. It inflicts Blowback. Final Fantasy X Flame Ball is an enemy ability used by Grendel and Valaha enemies, which inflicts moderate Fire elemental damage to one party member. Final Fantasy XI Fireball is an enemy ability that deals Fire damage to enemies in an area of effect. It used by Lizards. Final Fantasy XII Fire Ball is an enemy ability that deals Fire-elemental damage to all party members in range. It is used by Dragon Lich, Cataract Aevis, Shield Wyrm, Vyraal, Lindwyrm, Ring Wyrm, Deathgaze, Tyrant, Hydro, Elder Wyrm, Skullash, and Myath. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Fireball is an enemy ability used by the Salamander. It is a ranged Fire attack that inflicts minor Fire-elemental damage. Flameball is an enemy ability used by Red Wyrm. It deals moderate ranged Fire damage. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fireball is an enemy ability that deals massive fire-elemental to the party. It is used by Typhon. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Fireball is an enemy ability used by Mutadragon, Nidhogg, and Zahak enemies, which deals minor to moderate Fire damage to one target. Vagrant Story Fireball is a Warlock spell usable by the player that does fire-elemental damage. Fireball is an enemy ability used by Ghost, Zombie Mage, Dark Eye, Fire Elemental, Imp, Crimson Blade, Ifrit, and Shadow. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Fireball is an enemy ability that does Fire-elemental damage to a single target, it has an attack power of 140. Used by Cerberus, Leech, and Manticor. Final Fantasy Adventure Fireball is an enemy ability used by the Hydra and Chimera, a projectile that is shot in a straight line. Bravely Default Fireball is a Genome ability that deals fire damage to one target and ignores physical defense. It is learned from D'gon and Bahamut. It costs 16 MP to use. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Fireball is a feather that allows one to change their Fire spells from single target to hitting all 8 squares surrounding the player. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery FFVI iOS Fireball.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Fireball.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFX Fire Ball.png|Final Fantasy X. Fireball-FFXII.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFTA2 Fireball.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Fireball.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFA Enemy Fireball.png|Final Fantasy Adventure. PFF Fireball.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Fireball.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Fire Ball FFXII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Chocobos Dungeon 2 Fireball targeting.png‎|''Chocobo's Dungeon 2'' Fireball.JPG|''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities